Tussaud's Museum of Prehistoric
This is a new series of museum attractions operated by Merlin Entertainment, the company that owns Madame Tussaud's and Sea Life, that will have wax figures and computer holograms of prehistoric animals from the Cenozoic era (such as woolly mammoths, saber tooth tigers, and giant sloths) and recently extinct animals (such as dodos, quaggas, and thylacines). The first museum should be built in London, England; the second in Collingwood, Ontario and the third in New York City, New York. List of Locations London, England Primates *Gigantopithecus *Sivapithecus *Dinopithecus *Protopithecus *Archaeoindris *Megaladapis *Palaeopropithecus Proboscideans *Woolly Mammoth *American Mammoth *Columbian Mammoth *Steppe Mammoth *Pygmy Elephant *Dwarf Mammoth *Syrian Elephant *Stegodon *Asian Straight-Tusked Elephant *Straight-Tusked Elephant *Southern Mammoth *Stegotetrabelodon *Platybelodon *Deinotherium *Gomphotherium *Phiomia *Moeritherium Rhinocerotids *Western Black Rhinoceros *Southern Black Rhinoceros *Woolly Rhinoceros *Merck's Rhinoceros *Sinotherium *Elasmotherium *Indricotherium Bears *Atlas Bear *Florida Spectacled Bear *Cave Bear *Arctodus *Pleistocene Polar Bear *Arctotherium Cats *Eastern Cougar *Bali Tiger *Javan Tiger *Caspian Tiger *Cape Lion *Eurasian Cave Lion *American Cheetah *Giant Jaguar *Giant Cheetah *American Lion *Ngandong Tiger *Saber-Toothed Cat Dogs *Japanese Dwarf Wolf/Shamanu *Falkland Islands Dog/Warrah *Dire Wolf *Epicyon Pinnepeds *Caribbean Monk Seal *Japanese Sea Lion *Pontolis *Aivukus Other Carnivores *Sea Mink *Japanese Otter *Cave Hyena *Pachycrocuta *Giant Fossa *Megalenhydris *Megalictis *Chapalmalania *Megistotherium *Sarkastodon Rodents *Martinique Musk Rat *Giant Beaver *North American Capybara *Josephoartigasia *Phoberomys Desmostylians *Desmostylus *Paleoparadoxia Equids *Quagga *Tarpan *Syrian Onager *Giant Horse *Yukon Wild Ass *Western Horse *American Zebra *Cape Giant Zebra *Pliohippus *Merychippus *Mesohippus *Eohippus Odd-Toed Ungulates *Chalicotherium *Embolotherium *Megacerops *Megatapirus *Hyracotherium Even-Toed Ungulates *Bluebuck *Aurochs *Schomburgk's Deer *Malagasy Dwarf Hippo *Kouprey *Shrub Ox *Giant Bison *Steppe Bison *Ancient Bison *Titanotylopus *Hippopotamus Gorgops *Megaceros *Eucladoceros *Stag Moose *Broad-Fronted Moose *Synthetoceras *Kubanochoerus *Sivatherium *Bramatherium *Western Camel *Large-Headed Llama *Flat-Headed Peccary *Daeodon *Archaeotherium *Andrewsarchus *Aepycamelus Cetaceans *Yangtze River Dolphin *Livyatan *Basilosaurus *Ambulocetus Early Browsers and Rooters *Uintatherium *Coryphodon *Arsinoitherium *Barylambda *Phenacodus *Stylinodon *Kvabebihyrax South American Browsers *Macrauchenia *Toxodon *Astrapotherium *Pyrotherium Sirenians *Steller's Sea Cow *Prorastomus Edentates *Megatherium *Mylodon *Nothrotheriops *Thalassocnus *Glyptodon *Doedicurus *Holmesina *Beautiful Armadillo Monotremes and Marsupials *Obdurodon *Zaglossus Hacketti *Thylacine *Toolache Wallaby *Pig-Footed Bandicoot *Procoptodon *Sthenurus *Diprotodon *Palorchestes *Hulitherium *Giant Koala *Whollydooleya *Thylacoleo *Ekaltadeta *Borhyaena *Thylacosmilus Avians *North Island Giant Moa *Eastern Moa *Elephant-Footed Moa *Upland Moa *Elephant Bird *Giant Ostrich *Arabian Ostrich *Tasmanian Emu *King Island Emu *Cuban Giant Owl *Laughing Owl *Giant Barn Owl *Argentavis *Teratornis *Haast’s Eagle *Malagasy Serpent Eagle *Guadalupe Island Caracara *Gastornis *Phorusrhacus *Kelenken *Brontornis *Sylviornis *Heath Hen *California Turkey *Passenger Pigeon *Mauritius Blue Pigeon *Red-Moustached Fruit Dove *Choiseul Crested Pigeon *Rodriguez Solitaire *Dodo *Sylviornis *Heath Hen *Mauritian Red Rail *White Gallinule *St. Helena Hoopoe *Giant Flightless Stork *Pelagornis *Spectacled Cormorant *Great Auk *Giant Grosbeak *Stephen Island Wren *Akialoa *Molokai Creeper *Oahu Thrush *Molokai Flightless Ibis *Jamaican Flightless Ibis *Reunion Flightless Ibis *Imperial Woodpecker *Dromornis *Bullockornis *Genyornis *South Island Goose *Atitlan Grebe *Pink-Headed Duck *Labrador Duck *Turtle-Jawed Moa Nalo *Giant Swan *Cuban Red Macaw *Carolina Parakeet *Norfolk Island Kaka *Broad-Billed Parrot *Anthropornis *Icadyptes *Pachydyptes *Incayacu Reptiles and Amphibians *Megalania *Barbaturex *New Zealand Giant Gecko *Jamaican Giant Galliwasp *Titanoboa *Palaeophis *Laophis *Voay *Quinkana *Barinasuchus *Rhamphosuchus *Gryposuchus *Purussaurus *Rodriguez Greater Tortoise *Meiolania *Megalochelys *Stupendemys *Carbonemys *Golden Toad *Gastric Brooding Frog Collingwood, Ontario New York City, New York Category:Museums Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Attractions Category:Fishbird's Ideas